Losing Something Important
by Remy Shall Kill Belladonna
Summary: Rogue/Remy | People remember Rogue after her death...


Ok. I don't know how this got into my head!!! It's angst!! OMG!!! Me, writing an angst. erg. stress has really done a toll on me..  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Remy kneeled down, and looked at the tombstone. It read:  
  
Rogue LeBeau  
  
Loving mother, wife, and friend  
  
1988-2015  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked up at the giant house. "Remy, there are only three o' us. We don' need this big house." She turned to look at her husband. "Only de best fo' my chere, an' my petite." Rogue rolled her eyes, as she stepped in the house.  
  
"Righ' now, it ya chere, carrin' ya petite." She rubbed her swollen stomach as she spoke.  
  
Remy kissed her softly on the lips, and showed her around. "Mah god Remy it beatiful." "As I said, only de best."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Remy laid a flower on the ground in front of the tombstone.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Remy kelt down, and looked up at Rogue. "Chere, will ya marry meh?"  
  
Rogue squeaked, and hugged him, "yes Remy, YES!!!" She kissed him, as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ari came up, and hugged her dad. "She gone petite." He said as they hugged. "I know dad, I know." They both sat there, and cried together.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Rogue screamed out in pain. "REMY LEBEAU YA BASTARD!!! YA GOT THIS THING IN MEH, NOW GIT IT OUT!!!!!!" Remy screamed out in pain, true, he wasn't giving birth, but he thinks Rogue was breaking his hand.  
  
After 18 hours of labor, Rogue had finally gotten the child out of her.  
  
She smiled down at the delicate baby girl in her arms. "Ah'm gonna name ya," she looked up and smiled at Remy, "Ari. Ari Jenabella LeBeau." Remy smiled, and kissed Rogue and Ari.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kurt looked down at the crying LeBeaus. He knelt down, and hugged them. The three cried together.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Rogue smiled down at Ari, and said, "momma." Ari looked up at her, and opened her mouth, to say her first word. "Dadda." Rogue's mouth dropped, and laughed. "Ah c'n not believe that!" Ari started to giggle insanly.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Logan watched from afar at the crying LeBeaus, and Kurt. He sighed, and let a few stray tears fall, as he placed a single white rose on her tombstone.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Rogue kissed the 11 year old Ari on the forehead, and said, "Ah'll be back suguh. Ah jus' gotta mission. Yer dad 'll watch you while Ah'm gone." Ari nodded, and waved to her mom.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
A cat came up, and went over to Rogue's grave. It rubbed against it, and its eyes flashed yellow for a second, before running away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
Ari picked up the phone. "Dad!! It fo' ya!"  
  
Remy came in, and answered the phone.  
  
"Hmm hmm. I undatsand," at this point he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He hung up, "petite, I gotta go out, ya be a goo' girl, an' stay here."  
  
Remy put on his trench coat, and walked out the door.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kitty walked up to the tombstone, and bit her lip. "Rogue. I'll miss you. You were a great friend. I should of died, not you!" Her voice cracked.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Remy slowly walked down the halls of the hospital.  
  
He slowly opened the door to room 534.  
  
There, on the bed, he saw his dear wife. But she had all sorts of wires attached to her, and her heart monitor was going slower than any heart should.  
  
Remy sat down next to her, and took her hand in his. "Don' die chere."  
  
Her heart beat soon slowed to a few a minuet. A doctor soon came in, and told Remy that she would die, and there was no doubt about it.  
  
Remy nodded, and kissed her hand. "I love ya, don' ya fo'git it chere, neva."  
  
Remy started crying as her heart beat stopped.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/ *//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/  
  
Remy stared at his ceiling. He had just visited Rogue's grave.  
  
Tears formed in his eyes again. There was a soft breeze. This may have seemed normal, but it was summer, and there was no wind what-so-ever.  
  
Remy turned over to try and get some sleep. When he turned he saw a single black rose, and a note.  
  
It read:  
  
I know youa love me Rem.  
  
I will never forget.  
  
I love you.  
  
~~ Rogue.  
  
"Rogue." He gasped.  
  
"I love ya." The wind whispered.  
  
I am crying right now. I have no idea where this came from. I think it's the best thing I have ever written. Please review. 


End file.
